


Ira: Eurynomus for Chelsey

by iWriteSINSforChelsey



Series: SINS: Pity the Angels [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beginnings, For Chelsey, Other, backstory stuff, sad space boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWriteSINSforChelsey/pseuds/iWriteSINSforChelsey
Summary: A beginning of sorts. An end of others.
Series: SINS: Pity the Angels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128872
Kudos: 3





	Ira: Eurynomus for Chelsey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I wrote all this for Chelsey.  
> If you are not Chelsey and you love it: Great!  
> If you are not Chelsey and you hate it: Fuck you. I wrote it for Chelsey anyway.  
> If your name is Chelsey and you are unsure if I'm talking about you: No, I'm not. Butt I will add to the counter if you comment and let me know.  
> If you are confused by the mention of random OCs: Those are for Chelsey's entertainment. She understands, and that's all that matters.
> 
> \---
> 
> This is a snippet of backstory for this universe that has only existed in my mind as well as Chelsey's. Shared with one another over hours and years and many websites and documents. 
> 
> Maybe I'll hammer it out to perfection one day.
> 
> For now, enjoy my sad space boy, Ira.

In the beginning, this beginning, there was nothing. Then, there was everything. Indefinite knowledge and the wisdom to use it as well as memories flooded the corporeal space that was to be this one's mind. Large scaled creatures that flew in an effortless manner that defied their size. _Dragons._ A woman with two-toned hair who moved her body in a strange, yet alluring manner. _Dance_ And so much green. These and other memories that did not belong to this one, but to another one like this. 

_Clone._

The word was both foreign and familiar, and the replica immediately understood their purpose. Understood why it was necessary to defy the orders that had yet to be issued.

A voice sounded, and the vibration was all around his body. It seemed to have no source and no destination.

_"Does it understand the directive?"_

It? He wasn't sure how to feel about being addressed so strangely. Wasn't sure he felt anything at all, actually. Nevertheless, he responded.

"To find the one that is like this one and end it's existence." His voice was a sound he knew well, despite these being his first words he'd ever spoken in this form.

_"Speak its name."_

_Father. Creator. Monster._ His shared memories provided these terms. The last one was accompanied with memories of emotion rather than pictures, and he felt despair for the first time.

" _His_ name-- _Our_ name…"

_"Speak it now and know your power. Fulfill the destiny that I have laid out for you."_

The command boomed impatiently around him, unwilling to hear anything but the name. Shimmering dust swirled and colorful flashes of light could be seen within the cloud. The final vibrations brought form to his body and solidified its shape, as well as his upcoming deception.

_He must not die._

_"Speak it!"_

"Eurynomus."

**Author's Note:**

> For Chelsey <3


End file.
